To save you
by shadowfox-2012
Summary: Its 10 years after the chunin exams and the world is at war and all is lost. Naruto goes back to save his home, his fiancé Hinata Hyuuga and the world. With the help of Kyuubi can Naruto change the future or will he die trying. I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 a new story

please r&r this is my first story so i need productive critisim plese.

on with the story

* * *

to save you

chapter 1. a new story

It was a sad day in Konohagake, their hero and sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki sat behind his desk, his fiancé Hinata Hyuuga stood by his side and to his other side stood Lady Tsunade, his surrogate mother. In front of him stood the rest of the Konoha 11 and their Sensai. Kakashi straightened and took a step away from the wall he had been leaning against and said,

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't we wouldn't be here." Naruto replied.

"Troublesome." said Shikamrau.

"Indeed." said Shino.

"So what are you going to do?" questioned Kiba.

"I honestly don't know.", Naruto said in a tired tone, "Shikamau, do you have any ideas in that brain of yours that can take out about 25 curse seal level 2 sound nins plus a bunch of dead Akatsuki members."

"give me a minute to think of some thing, this is so trouble..."

Shikamaru was cut of by a series of explosions in a direct line to the Hokage tower the last explosion happened just outside the Hokage tower sending everybody flying!

* * *

Slowly Naruto sat up and looked around HIS office had been destroyed. He saw the body's of his friends on the floor and was shocked he turned to Hinata to see a peace of glass from the window jutting from her abdomen. He knelt beside her and with tears in his eyes stroked a stay lock of hair out of her face letting his fingers brush her cheek "I am gonna fix this I promise you my hime ill fix this." with that said he stood and walked out of what was left of the Hokage tower in to the village and out the gates to face the army that just took away everything he had.

Naruto fort like a mad man for 2 days against the army and in the end there was only one man left Madara Uchiha after a 3 hour long battle Naruto won. But all was lost the village and been destroyed and its people killed in the explosions and the battle.

"what should I do now, have lost everything my friends and family, my village, my future with Hinata-hime."

"**BRAT." **Kyuubi.

"What do you want baka-fox, if you haven't noticed I am not in the best of moods right now."

"**SHUT UP AND LISTEN BRAT."**

"OK I will listen." Naruto mumbled

"**THEY ARE NOT LOST."**

"What."

"**WE CAN GO BACK AND SAVE THEM BEFORE THIS EVER HAPPEND."**

"how."

"**I WILL SEND US BACK."**

"us."

"**YOU THINK I AM GONNA LET YOU DO THIS ALONE BRAT YOU WILL MESS UP AND THE FUTURE WILL AND UP WORSE."**

"HAY!"

"**ITS TRUE NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN HOW WE ARE GONNA GET THERE"**

"Where?"

"'**WHEN?' ONE OF THE MAJOR PONTS IN YOUR LIFE."**

"OK."

"**I AM GONNA GIVE YOU MOST OF MY CHAKRA AND YOU WILL DO THE HAND SIGNS THAT I WILL TEACH YOU."**

* * *

It took 3 minutes for Kyuubi to give up trying to teach Naruto the hand signs decide on just telling him them instead. So after a minute it took to teach Naruto the demon fox hand sign they were reddy. so with Kyuubi calling out the hand signs and Naruto performing them it took half an hour and 200 hand signs to complete the jutsu. With the completion of the jutsu Naruto's vision faded to black. Naruto looked around and saw nothing it was just black. Then a red light appeared a couple of meters away it pulsed like a hart beat each time it pulsed it grow brighter until it flashed and Kyuubi appeared. Before Naruto had properly registered that the light had started where Kyuubi's hart is now Kyuubi grabbed him with one of his tails and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the wait I wont make you wait any longer so I will just say happy birthday Kankuro.

**EDIT:15/10/12** **ADDED SASKUE'S THOUGHTS. **

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL BE OUT SOON MY MUSE HAS RETURNED!  
**

* * *

To save you Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto awoke and looked around he had done it.

He was in the past, in his old apartment, but he did not know exactly when he was. He saw that he was about 12 so he was either in the academy or just left it. He saw his Hitai-ate was on the table. So he had saved Iruka-sensei and graduated but how long ago? He continued looking and noticed that the picture he took with his team when they passed. So, it was either the day of the team assignments or the day of the bell test. Naruto then remembered that on the day of the team assignments he had stomach ache because of expired milk. He looked in the fridge and there was the milk. Throwing out the milk Naruto checked the time. Seeing that it was 8:30am and he had ½ an hour to get to the academy. Naruto started to get ready, opened his wardrobe and saw orange. The only thing he could do was shout "Oh my god! I can't believe I wore so much orange!" Thinking for a moment Naruto remembered the new ninja gear his jiji had given him. Naruto walked over to his bed, knelt on the floor beside it; he reached under it to pull out a box. Naruto opened up the box, took out the clothes within and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

About 20 minutes later he came out of the bathroom wearing his new clothes, with a towel around his neck. Naruto glanced at the clock and noted that he had 7 minutes to get to the academy. Making a mental note to go shopping later, he went into the kitchen for something to eat, knowing the only thing he would find would be ramen. Minutes later when he had finished eating he put on his sandals, Hitai-ate and weapon holsters. Checking he had everything that was needed, he noticed the clock and realised that he had a minute to get to the academy. He walked out of the back door locking it behind him he shunshined into an alleyway near the academy and walked to the classroom door. He arrived just in time too hear Iruka-sensei shout at the class to quieten down. He opened the door and walked in...

* * *

Iruka's day was not going well his back still hurt from that windmill shuriken that Mizuki had hit him with last night and he still had

to come to work to give out the team assignments. 'better get this over with' "come on class sit down so I can give out your teams." 'where is Naruto' just then the door at the front of the class opened and in walked Naruto. The class fell silent everyone was staring at Naruto, he was wearing black ANBU style pants with an orange strip down the side a black bandages around his ankles and black sandals with an orange tank top that has black selves that appeared to be sewn on. Over which he wore a black chunin style vest open as to see the orange top underneath and black finger less gloves. On his forehead he wore his Hitai-ate looking the part of a true Ninja.

Sakura being the first to come out of shock shrieked

"NARUTO YOUR LATE AND STOP TRYING TO BE COOL YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO SASUKE-KUN!"

"SHUT UP SAKURA." 'How did I ever like her.'

"one a ninja is never late, nor is a ninja ever early, a ninja arrives exactly when he wants to, two I am not trying to be cool I decided that because I passed It was time to wear the ninja gear that Hokage-oji got me, so shut your trap and leave me alone because the idiot Naruto Uzumaki is no-more meet the real me! Naruto Namikaze!"

"Iruka-sensei can we get to the team assignments now please."

"Oh… team assignments, yes the team assignments if you would sit down Naruto." Naruto took the only seat left available next to Shikamaru.

"OK team 1 will be..."

Naruto stopped listening as Shikamaru had just asked.

"Namikaze?"

"Yes I found out last night." Naruto half lied.

"You do know what that means don't you?"

"It means a lot of things witch one you talking about?"

"It means your the son of the villages greatest hero!"

"So what not like it means anything."

"Your right."

"NARUTO, SHIKAMARU shut up and listen, I'm about to call out your teams!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied for both of them.

"OK team 7 will be Naruto Uzu..."

"*cough* Namikaze *cough*"

"Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

"Team 9 is still active so."

"Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

"Your Jonin Sensei will be here soon, good luck everyone it was a pleasure to be your Sensei. If you need help with anything ninja related or just to talk my door is all ways open." with that Iruka left the classroom.

* * *

Iruka shut the classroom door behind himself and lent against it trying to get the thoughts that where floating around in his head into some kind of order. Giving up he decided the best course of action would be to go talk to the Hokage. 5 minutes later Iruka arrived at the Hokage's office knocked for entrance.

"Come in." the Hokage answered.

Iruka opened the door and entered the Hokage office.

"Is it true?" Iruka shouted "is he..."

"Iruka."

"but that means..."

"Iruka!"

"...and the villagers. Oh my god tell me its true!"

"Iruka what are you talking about?"

"Huh. I thought you knew"

"Well I don't would you please enlighten me."

"OK. So Naruto comes into class just at the last second apparently wearing clothes that you got him and Sakura shouts some thing about him being late and him trying to be cool and he'll never be as cool as the Uchiha and Naruto tells her to shut up and says something about a ninja all being on time then goes on to say that he is not trying to be cool he just decided to wear the ninja gear that you got him then tells her to shut her trap and leave him alone because in his words not mine 'the idiot Naruto Uzumaki is no-more meet the real me. Naruto Namikaze.' so is it true is he a Namikaze?"

The Third Hokage did not answer he was to shocked to answer, Naruto had found out but how. Snapping out of his thoughts the third signalled to his ANBU guard. Who appeared out of the shadows.

"You will not repeat what you just heard now one of you go get Naruto." he said to his ANBU.

* * *

Back in the classroom.

* * *

Iruka had just shut the door behind himself when all hell broke lose.

The fan-girls were trying to get to the Uchiha so that they could bask to his coolness.

The children from clans were trying to get to Naruto to ask about his new last name because most of them recognised it.

Sasuke was trying to escape the clutches of his rabid fan-girls so he could get to Naruto as well.

In the middle of all the chaos the none clan none fan-girls students were just standing around getting in the way. Naruto was felling a bit weighed down by all the questions been asked of him and it was starting to wear on his patience.

"Stop for one minute please!" Naruto exploded. Everybody stopped and Naruto stood up and walked towards Sasuke with the crowd splitting to allow him through. When he reached Sasuke he stopped, put out his hand and says

"Our fathers were best friends, I hope we can be friends to."

"I don't see why not." 'If he is who he says he is I could use him to get the power i need' Sasuke replies putting out his hand.

"OK." Naruto says shaking hands with Sasuke. "one question at a time please"

"Your his son?"

"Yes."

"But the villagers?"

"They don't know and I would like to keep it that way."

"Why?"

"Because if it were to get out that the Fourth had a son we would be at war with Iwa within the hour."

"Oh."

Just then the door opens and in come the sensei's for teams 1,2,3,4,5 and 6. taking their teams they leave, leaving the rookie 9 in the classroom.

"OK now that there gone how would you like to come to my house I will answer the rest of your questions there meat at the Ichiraku Ramen stand at 12:30 and I will show you where it is."

just then the door opens and in comes the sensei's for team 8 and 10 and say

"I am the Sensei for team 8 my name is Kurenai Yuhi please follow me."  
"I am the Sensei for team 10 my name is Asuma Sarutobi please follow me."

Teams 8 and ten got up and followed there sensei out of the classroom pausing before the door to turn and tell Naruto that they will be coming tomorrow. Leaving team 7 to wait for there sensei.

* * *

2 hours later.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are still waiting for their sensei. Naruto is dosing with his head in his hand and his elbow on the desk. Sakura is getting more annoyed by the second and Sasuke's is actually twitching in annoyance. All is quiet when footsteps are heard in the hallway. Naruto's head falls of its perch on his hand and hits the table with a thump waking him up. The door opens and in comes a man dressed in a standard Jonin uniform with a mask covering half of his face with his Hitai-ate at an angle covering his left eye.

"I am your sensei..."

"Your late." Sakura interrupted.

"My first impression of you is that I hate you. Meat me on the roof in 5 minutes." with that he left in a poof of smoke

5 minutes later on the roof.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura where sat on the roof when there sensei arrived in a poof of smoke sitting on the railing. Sakura says

"what are we doing today sensei I know it's are first day as a team but are we going to do a mission."

"shut up Sakura and let sensei speak" Naruto shouted

"lets see, why don't you introduce yourselfs." Kakashi.

"Introduce ourselfs? what should we say?" Sakura.

"what you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies. Something like that." Kakashi.

"Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei." Sakura

"me? I am Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies."

"so all we found out was his name." Sakura.

"now it's your turn. You first."

" I am Naruto Namikaze. I like training and learning new jutsus. I hate people who juge others with out knowing them first and stuck ups who think that the name means everything. My hobbies are training with friends and inventing new jutsus. my dream is to be Hokage so I can protect this village and its people"

'I see. He grew up in an interesting way.'"OK next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno! I like...well. The person I like is... *looks at Sasuke and blushes* and my hobby is...*looks at Sasuke and blushes* well. My dream is to...*looks at Sasuke and giggles*"

"and? What do you hate?"

"Ino-pig."

'girls at her age must be more interested in boys than ninja training.'"last guy."

"my name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as a dream. The revival of my clan after I kill a certain man."

'Just as I thought.'"Alright you three have different personalities I like that. We are going to start missions tomorrow."

"what kind of mission sensei?" Sakura.

"Survival training."

"we did that at the academy"

"this is no ordinary survival training. Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a drop-out rate of 66%."

"what was the final exam for then?"

"that? It just picks out those who are qualified to be come Genins. Anyway I am going to determine whether you pass or if you fail tomorrow at the training grounds."just then an ANBU appears.

"I have been looking for you everywhere Hatake-san"

"why."

"because the Hokage wants to see Naruto."

"oh Iruka-sensei went to the Hokage already. Tell oji that I will be there when I am done here."

with that the ANBU left.

"OK so you will need to bring your ninja equipment and meat at 5 am! Oh and don't eat breakfast you will throw up" with that Kakashi left in a poof of smoke. Sasuke left with Sakura tagging along asking for a date she is not going to get and Naruto deciding that it was time to clear things up with the Hokage left the academy roof headed in the direction of the Hokage and what was sure to be a very long conversation about his heritage.


End file.
